xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Mod
Mad Mod is a recurring villain and an enemy of the Teen Titans who has no superhuman powers, but remains a formidable enemy through setting up entire worlds of dangerous false realities for the Titans to survive. He does so through technology and the worlds he sets up purposely mocks known physics, history and human principles, hence his name. Original Character He was a fashion villain in the original DC comic books the animated cartoon was based on, as he used fashion in order to steal goods for himself. While this was different from his character in the animated cartoon, the Teen Titans Go comic issue Naked City references his DC comic book character when he tries to use fashion to hypnotize the citizens. Character History Mad Mod's first appearance was in the episode Mad Mod. The Teen Titans woke up, locked in chairs and confused. Mad Mod introduced himself and claimed that the Titans needed a lesson in respecting hardworking villains, and he needed to teach them one. However, the Titans managed to escape, but they were still trapped in Mad Mod's Doozy Dimension. At first, they struggled to keep up because Mad Mod controlled the entire place and he would do things that none of the Titans would have guessed he could do. However, the Titans figured out that this whole thing was a trap, and they hit a wall, which crumbled (it was actually a curtain). Behind the curtains, Mad Mod's real self (an old man) was controlling the dimension with his controls, however, the Titans managed to break his controls and capture him. His next appearance was in Revolution. It was the Fourth of July, and the Titans were ready to have some relaxation while watching the fireworks show, but Mad Mod had other plans. He hypnotized the entire city into believing that he was king, and he transformed Jump City into an early 1900s London. The Titans, of course tried to stop him, but everywhere, he had giant robot warriors that proved to be tough enemies. Mad Mod captured Robin and turned him old, whereas Mad Mod himself turned young. Because of Robin's old age, he could barely walk and so, he couldn't do anything. The other four Titans tried to devise plans, but all four of them had different and clashing opinions, whether they should do a sneak attack or a full frontal assault. All four of their plans failed, and they were defeated time after time. They managed to escape and hide in a courtroom, but they were all discouraged. However, Starfire concluded that they were failing because they don't know much about the history, so they studied up a bit and finally came up with a working plan. They were captured by the robot warriors and subdued, but this was part of their plan. Beast Boy got hold of Mad Mod's cane and threw it up into the air, and just as Mad Mod was about to catch it, Robin grabbed it, reversed the aging effects and broke it, reverting the city back to normal. After a get together, they saw Mad Mod out of Robin's hold, and they chased after him. It is unknown if they captured him and threw him into jail, or if he escaped. In Revved Up, Mad Mod (now a young man again) was one of many villains who took part in a major desert race, driving a white car modeled after the Big Ben clock tower. He appeared as one of the recruits of theBrotherhood of Evil at the end of Homecoming - Part 2. When the Brain unleashed his plans and sent his pawns to capture Titans and Honorary Titans, Mad Mod was not seen capturing anybody. When Beast Boy ledHerald, Mas, Pantha and Jericho in an assault to the Brotherhood's base, Mad Mod participated in the first and second phase of the battle, but he wasn't seen getting hurt or attacking anybody. He was later seen as a flash-frozen enemy at the end of the battle. Character profile Mad Mod speaks with a British accent and is utterly anglophilic and a special fan of British popular culture of the '60s and '70s, including the Beatles, A Clockwork Orange and Monty Python. Moddie, as he often calls himself, is bitter about his old age and thus envious of the Titan's youthful vitality. He has an odd habit of calling them "his duckies". Powers and abilities Mad Mod has no superpowers of his own, but he is a master of technological trickery and employs robots and holographic projectors, which he controls with a ruby-handled cane. In one circumstance, he was able to use such a cane to drain the youth from someone (Robin), making them old and himself young again. He also habitually employs optically induced hypnosis to make his victims submit to his will. Through his hypnosis and holograms, it looked as if he could control both matter and the laws of physics. Appearances Season 1 * Mad Mod Season 2 * Fear Itself (robot sentinel cameo) * Fractured'' ''(cameo) Season 3 * Revolution Season 4 * Birthmark (mentioned) Season 5 * Homecoming - Part 2 (cameo) * Revved Up * Titans Together Special Episode * The Lost Episode (cameo) Teen Titans Go! * Naked City * When Chibis Attack (Cameo) * It's a Mod, Mod, Mod, Mod World * Bad Girls (Mentioned) Teen Titans Go! Mad Mod made an appearance in the DC Kids and Cartoon Network comic 'Teen Titans Go!'. In issue 8 (#8), Mad Mod used his fashion designer mentality (which was absent in the animated series) to hypnotize the citizens of Jump City, Beast Boy and Starfire. He deployed robots to attack the banks so as to attract citizens of Jump City when he (disguised as D.D. Ammo, fashion designer) persuade Starfire and Beast Boy to be spokesmodel for his retro clothing. As the citizens of Jump City followed suit, it was revealed that the clothes contained hypnotizing effect. They attacked Raven, Robin and Cyborg but ultimately their clothes was destroyed by Cyborg's special sonic vibration, leaving everyone else naked.. Trivia * He's an unlockable character in the video game. * It's possible he was Mumbo's inspiration since they're a lot alike: they're both old men that use objects that make them young and formidable and allow them to create illusions to confuse their victims. * This version of Mad Mod seems based on the Marvel villain Arcade 1 as both are red haired evil geniuses and contract villains who are hired to eliminate super heroes. Both employ a funhouse styled torture facility that uses holograms, illusions, mind control, torture machines, robots, and death traps. They are both are obsessed with capturing and torturing teenage super heroes and teenage super hero teams. * He is also very similiar to the movie adaptation of another Marvel villain, Loki. Both have a British accent, they are older than they look, and both are skilled geniuses that use mind-controlling scepters, and illusions/holograms. Category:DC Universe Category:Time Travelers Category:British Category:Sleep Inducement Category:Paralysis Inducement Category:Political Leaders Category:Veterans Category:Titans Rogue Gallery Category:Hypnosis Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Demon Level Threat Category:Staff Users Category:Eternal Youth Category:Warrior Category:Scientists